


concept: geralt uses jaskier as a masturbation toy

by CHER_UBIC, CHER_UBIC-one-offs (CHER_UBIC)



Series: Concepts [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Geralt uses Jaskier as a toy, Humiliation, M/M, Minor voyeurism kink, One-Sided Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC-one-offs
Summary: what it says on the labeli've been recently obsessed with the witcher show so i'm writing a fic based solely on the show adaptation because i haven't read the books yet so bear with me
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Concepts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	concept: geralt uses jaskier as a masturbation toy

Jaskier grunted as he was shoved to the ground, fisting his hands in the cloak underneath him as his pants were torn off of his body. The witcher behind him was silent as he rubbed oil on the bard's hole, shoving his finger in roughly and ignoring the resounding cry from the other man. He was viciously prepared, three fingers inside of him before he knew it, moaning and burying his face in the fabric beneath him to muffle his cries. Before he knew it, there was something hard pressing against his hole and shoving inside slowly. He was merciless, pressing inside firmly until he bottomed out with a low groan, sending a shiver down the bard's spine. Jaskier was panting, letting out little whines every now and then as he adjusted to the thick girth inside of him. Geralt barely gave him any time to adjust, letting him settle for a few moments before pulling out and fucking back into him hard. 

Jaskier was rocked forward by the force of the witcher's thrusts, the other man's hands gripping his hips tightly to keep him from moving away or being shoved away by his harsh thrusts. His cock swung freely between his legs, hard and leaking despite the shame he felt from allowing himself to be used like this. Letting Geralt use his hole like a toy— he felt like a whore. He wished that he was more than just a toy for the man, but sex was better than nothing, he thought. Jaskier could hear grunting and groaning behind him, hearing the smack of their skin colliding, which only served to fuel his arousal. Shivers rolled down his spine at the thought of the sight he made, on all fours in the middle of the woods getting fucked by a witcher and crying for cock like a whore. The thought of being found like this made his dick throb. 

The bard felt a hand move up his back and grip his hair, tugging harshly and forcing him to arch his back with a loud whimper. The position forced his mouth to drop open, releasing moans he'd been so desperately trying to contain. He couldn't be silent now, his whorish cries out in the world for everyone to hear. Including the man fucking him within an inch of his life. His cock felt so big inside of him, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of his girth pressing against his prostate. 

His hair was suddenly let go of and he was being pushed into the cloak, face shoved into the fabric as Geralt suddenly started thrusting feverishly, animalistically, grunting loudly as he pushed all of his weight into the bard to pin him to the ground. Jaskier was grateful for the excuse to muffle his moans, fingers and toes curling at the brutal treatment. Geralt's grunts became louder and more frequent, his thrusts stuttering as he got closer to his orgasm— which Jaskier knew meant his orgasm was approaching, because they'd been together like this so many times before. Soon enough, Geralt thrust violently inside of him and stayed still, letting out a soft moan as he came inside of the bard. Jaskier let out a little whimper of his own, feeling the witcher pull out after he'd finished, feeling sore and well-used as he flopped down onto the cloak. His cock was aching, unsatisfied by the fact that he hadn't came. Thinking of the rough fucking he'd just received was enough to make him start thrusting against the cloak beneath him, like a dog in heat, until he came into the fabric with a low groan.

He caught his breath after a few minutes laying in his own mess, pushing himself up so see Geralt quickly looking away from his disheveled form, his cheeks and chest flushed.


End file.
